


Wild Card Daze

by BlazGear



Series: Persona/Kagerou Project Song Fics [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Persona 5
Genre: Based on the song Kagerou Daze, M/M, Major Spoilers, Traitor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Akira can't let him go, but time is a fickle foe.





	Wild Card Daze

The first time it happened he couldn't believe it. Goro Akechi, one of the people who bonded with him, the traitor and the one he fell in love with... was gone. Killed by some cognitive version of himself. All he could do was bang on the barrier and try to get through, maybe he could be saved! Eventually he lost consciousness, exhausting everything.

The next time, he was only a split second too slow, just hitting the barrier instead of the stupid copy, before saving him. But it closed, and he collapsed out of despair, desperation, he HAD to go back, to save him. 

But no matter what he did, he couldn't save him. And each attempt brought more horrifying and graphic deaths. Impaling, electrocution, ripped apart, burned alive, frozen and shattered, vaporized.. worse and worse it got each time the cycle went on. Until he found the solution.

As Akechi pulled the trigger, he slid under the gate, and shoved Akechi through it, letting it shut between them. A smile on his face as the bullet pierced his heart.

And as he was shot, someone else passed out and awoke on their bed, ready to start the cycle anew.


End file.
